Albert (Ano hito) y Candy
by osirisardlay
Summary: Minific basado en la novela original de Keiko Nagita: Candy. El Príncipe de la Colina.


Capítulo 1

Después de muchos días de soledad y noches de angustia, ella sucumbió ante todo el sufrimiento acumulado a lo largo de su vida.

Desde aquel primer golpe decepcionante en su corazón por aquella carta infame de quien consideraba su hermanita, las humillaciones de los Lagan, el dolor de pensar ser enviada a un país desconocido y el susto de un posible secuestro, eran emociones muy fuertes y dolorosas para una niña tan pequeña.

Pero no bastaría eso, tendría que llamar a las puertas de su adolescente alma, la desgracia y la muerte, aquel amor tierno y de dulce corazón que sin tiempo de despedirse se marchó a un viaje sin regreso.

Tiempo más tarde cuando aquel dolor y trauma parecían ser superado en nombre de la ilusión y el enamoramiento típico de la juventud, la injusticia producto de la envidia y los celos de un alma vacía y oscura, conllevaría una dolorosa separación, una carta, un adiós y lágrimas. Cuando todo parecía a favor de aquellos jóvenes enamorados llegaría el adiós definitivo en una noche fría de invierno, se hicieron la promesa de ser felices con el ardor del dolor y resignación en sus pechos.

A ese dolor días más tarde se sumó la tragedia de la muerte de otro de sus queridos paladines, ¿cuánto más debería soportar aquél joven e inocente ser?

Mientras estuviera esa persona a su lado todo sería más fácil de soportar, él era su fuente de fortaleza y paz, por él valía la pena ir y regresar.

Pero ahora con su adiós se lo llevaba todo, quizás no se dio cuenta de la devastación que provocó, que aunque aquella casa seguía igual era su presencia que la llenaba. Entonces esa chica comprendió de una vez que sin esa persona nada fue y nada podría ser.

Después de buscarlo y buscarlo presa de la incertidumbre se dejó vencer y decidió que esa ya no sería su realidad ¿Morir? Pensó, no eso sería entregarse fácilmente a la derrota, además ya la muerte se había satisfizado con su dolor y no le daría más gusto.

Simplemente con dulce aceptación se dejó caer en un abismo similar al que una vez padeciera ese amigo y compañero que ahora era en su desaparición era la causa de su tormento. Escapar de la realidad y perderse en un mar de irrealidad era lo mejor. Y así fue encerrándose en su propia mente y en su cuerpo de las angustias vividas, su ausencia era notable más cuando ella estaba frente a las personas.

Sus amigos que eran pocos no la dejaban pero ella ya no era la misma, sus ojos verdes radiantes ahora estaban ausentes.

Muchos meses transcurrieron, hasta que un día, ella se encontraba sentada en medio de un hermoso rosedal con la razón perdida. Su tez tan blanca y fría sin emoción alguna resaltaba su belleza, su boca rosa a veces asomaba una sonrisa en forma de mueca. ¿Quién sabe qué recuerdo se permitía tener cuando eso pasaba?

Con su mirada puesta en lo eterno parecía contemplar las rosas que se combinaban con su hermoso vestido y más aún con su largo cabello rubio y rizado.

Se miraba tan tranquila y plácida hasta que de repente a lo largo percibió escuchar aquella voz tan dulce y que tanto amaba.

-¡Vuelve a mí pequeña! ¡Vuelve, por favor!

Aún pérdida en la infinidad de la nada, parecía disfrutar con una tranquilidad visible aquella dulce voz, en su ausente razón era lo más Real que había escuchado... 

-¡Candy! ¡Regresa a mí Candy!

Una sonrisa llena de dolor y esperanza se formó en la boca rosa de la chica.  
Abrió sus ojos a la realidad y vio frente a ella unos hermosos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas del más sincero dolor y sentimiento. Aquella voz suplicante enternecía su corazón; pero ella no quería sufrir más.

Casi por impulso acarició el bello rostro de esa persona y en silencio le expresó en su mirada toda la angustia que había sentido en su ser desde que él se había marchado sin despedirse.

Él la tomó de las manos y le ayudó a ponerse de pié, la guió hacia la intimidad de una hermosa Pérgola. Ella aún caminaba pérdida sin entender que pasaba, pero destellos de razón iban y venían.

Él la volvió a llamar con insistencia y su dolor y frustración se hacían más notables en su voz con cada palabra que emitía.

-¡Candy, vuelve conmigo! Regresa a mí por favor. Juro no volver a abandonarte jamás...Por favor mírame, estoy aquí por ti.

El joven parecía hundirse en sus súplicas, pero por más que insistía, ella no parecía despertar.

Pero él estaba ahí y no iba a renunciar a traerla de vuelta a la realidad por nada en el mundo.

Mandó a traer el joyero de la chica y sacó de él aquel hermoso broche de plata que por mucho tiempo fue el sinónimo de realidad para ella, cuando creía que aquel príncipe adorado que conoció en la colina era sólo un sueño. Lo puso en las manos de la chica.  
Y con voz de implorante le dijo:

-¡Candy soy Albert, soy esa persona que conociste en la colina cuando aún eras una niña. Candy regresa a mí por favor, vuelve a darme la felicidad que sólo tú puedes darme con tu sonrisa. ¡Candy!, recuerda aquella promesa que hicimos de compartirlo todo, por favor vuelve para que juntos podamos cumplirla. Yo, yo siempre te he amado Candy, pero no podía oponerme en dejarte ser. También me alejé de ti con el corazón herido muchas veces, pero mi amor es tanto que fui incapaz de ser mezquino contigo… Yo te amo Candy. Perdóname por haberte dejado...

El joven se dio la espalda y se apoyó en una base y rompió en un llanto de dolor profundo, los recuerdos de los bellos momentos vividos junto a ella iban y venían sabía que debía ser fuerte y luchar por regresar a su amada a la realidad.

Cuando se volteó para seguir hablándole miró el rostro de la chica bañado en llanto, una a otra sus lágrimas caían. Parecían expresar que ella había entendido cuanto él le decía. De pronto rompió aquel silencio que había mantenido por meses.

-Albert, haz vuelto a mí ─susurró─ ¡Albert, haz vuelto a mi!

Ella lo miró con sus ojos empapados en lágrimas. Él la tomó de sus manos y le ayudó a incorporarse, besó su frente y le dijo:

-Candy Perdóname por haberme ido. No imaginé que pudieras sufrir así por mí, no creía que fuera tan importante para ti, estaba seguro que al llegar a Rockstown tus pesares terminarían y por eso no quise saber nada más.

Ella ya con voz segura exclamó ─: Ese viaje allí… Sólo fue uno de los tantos caminos que me hicieron ver que mi destino está junto a ti, oh Albert, ¿cómo pudiste dejarme?

-Candy, Perdóname al recuperar mi memoria, recordé quién era y lo que representaba para toda una familia incluyéndote a ti, querida Candy, que también eres un miembro más de la familia Ardlay. ¡Sí, Candy yo soy William Albert Ardlay! No pude decírtelo antes porque no era el momento. Tenía que haber un protocolo especial para mí presentación y, por eso me fui de ese modo sigiloso. Apenas ayer que Georges me informó en el estado de depresión en que estabas y que Archie y Annie te trajeron aquí, no lo dude un segundo y vine a recatarte una vez más. Supe en mi interior que siempre sería yo quien tenía que hacerlo y ahora te prometo no dejarte más.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer en los ojos de los rubios. Él la, abrazo fuerte y ella se aferró a él, segura que estarían por siempre juntos. En un momento oportuno sus miradas se juntaron e instintivamente sus labios se unieron en un beso perfecto que les hizo entender que el uno al otro era todo lo que necesitaban para ser feliz.

Hoy se cumple un año después de su reencuentro entre las FLORES del maravilloso jardín de la residencia Ardlay.

Hoy Candy luce más bella y radiante vestida de novia con la ilusión de un amor que vencerá incluso a la muerte. De pronto vuelve a escuchar esa voz que tanto adora.

-¡Despierta pequeña, las hermanas te están esperando!

Parece increíble que apenas ayer te dije que yo soy el príncipe de la colina...Candy tenía una hermosa sonrisa mientras dormía.

¡Oh Albert tuve un sueño extraordinario y bello!, soñé que después que me dejaste en la residencia Magnolia yo perdía la razón y...

Fin.


End file.
